


Supporting Us

by VegabondGloria



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this in two hours gomen, Injury, Light Angst, Post-Battle, World needs more Sonya being a fabulous team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: At times when the whimpers became strangled screams and tears streamed down his face, Mae had to look away.





	Supporting Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god no one dies in this fic or I'd slap myself

It was a surprise when Sonya revealed that she was quite the doctor. No one expected it from her; she often complained about being filthy after battles and outright refused to fight on the frontlines if the potential for scars was too high. Yet when chaos reigned and multiple members of Celica’s group were injured, she certainly showed her hidden medical prowess.

“My dad dumped me at a priory,” she deadpanned when Mae spoke to her about it once. “Don’t they teach you that kind of thing where you’re from?”

Mae’s cheeks had flushed red and she mumbled something about it being Genny’s area of expertise. Gods, she wished she was better healing. Her mother was a healer for crying out loud and it certainly didn’t help with matters concerning self-esteem. Seeing a loved one in horrible pain and being unable to do _anything_ about it was the absolute worst thing imaginable.

Like now. All because she hadn’t been more observant about her surroundings and had almost fallen prey to an enemy ambush during a skirmish. Key word being _almost._

Sonya’s eyebrows were knitted together in deep concentration as healing magic sparkled upon bloody ungloved hands. This was a tricky process—while bandaging up a simple slash wound was one thing, one of the arrowheads that had hit had shattered upon contact with a bone. Drawing out the little pieces with simple magic was easy enough—the bigger pieces more deeply lodged in flesh and muscle? That was a different story entirely.

Mae’s knuckles had turned completely white from Boey’s tight grip on her hand, but she didn’t care about that. What she cared about was the expression on his face—teeth visibly ground together as bits of metal were slowly and _painfully_ drawn out and his eyes often squeezed shut with every muted whimper. He was trying to be strong—he really was—but the façade shattered instantly when the pain became too much. At times when the whimpers became strangled screams and tears streamed down his face, Mae had to look away.

She didn’t want him to see that she was crying too.

~*~*~

“He’s going to be _fine_ , Mae.”

Sonya was leaning against a tree with her arms folded perfectly over her chest. Mae nibbled at her ration of dried meat without even looking at her. The disgruntled sigh that followed did little to divert her attention from her food.

“You want to hear something crazy?” Sonya made a little gesture with her left hand. “Don’t blame yourself. Knowing what Jedah is like, he probably found out Boey finally got a grasp on that Sagittae spell he’s been practicing for weeks. And considering he also just learned Excalibur thanks to me, he probably wants to take out the hard-hitters in this group before Celica reaches him.”

“And why are you sure he specifically targeted Boey?” Mae asked taking another bite of her current meat slice.

“Because he knows Boey cares about you. Jedah is manipulative and knew if he put you in danger, Boey was going to leap in to save you. You two are stuck to each other like glue. And hey, if he takes out the people Celica is closest to, it’ll make grabbing her that much easier.”

At this, Mae slowly lifted her head and turned to look at Sonya. Her expression had become a solemn one and she rubbed at her nose in a manner that suggested indifference. “Hey, your lot found out what my deal is with Jedah. He took my sisters away and trust me, I’m in much more pain than you are right now. Hestia and Marla are still here in this world and yet they’re gone forever. You still have a chance.”

“A chance? To do what?” Mae tilted her head. Sonya gave her a sad smile as two and two clicked together a moment later.

“To save the ones you love and keep them _alive and whole_ , of course. Celica and Conrad are doing it, the Whitewings are, Saber, Genny, and you and Boey of course. Don’t even get me started on Leon.”

~*~*~

The flap of Boey’s tent flap rustled and Mae cautiously poked her head in. To her relief, he appeared to be sleeping, albeit his expression wasn’t peaceful and his chest sometimes shook when he took a breath in. At least it meant he was getting rest like he was supposed to.

Gingerly, she tiptoed with her blanket and pillow in tow and cautiously got down on her knees by his bedroll. She set her pillow down as close as she could manage without disturbing him and threw her blanket over her body, settling herself so that she was lying on her side.

Just for hilarity’s sake, she waited.

“…I know you’re there.”

And it was just as expected. Boey’s head turned and he gave her a scowl. “What are you doing here Mae?”

“Keeping myself from going nuts worrying about you,” Mae said with a grin. “Genny said you were crying for _hours_ after I left to patrol and keep an eye out for Faithful.”

“And you’re here to make fun of me for that?” Boey asked.

“Nah. This isn’t the kind of situation for that.”

There was a long pause between them while they looked at each other. Boey’s expression slowly softened and he let out a heavy sigh. His blanket rustled and his left hand poked out near his pillow, its fingers flexing. Mae took it as an indicator and entwined her fingers tightly with his, squeezing like there would be no tomorrow and they’d never see each other again.

“We’re going to go back to the island together, right?” Mae asked, voice soft and only just above a whisper.

“Yeah, together,” Boey said. “You and me.”

“Genny is coming too. She’s like a little sister to us.”

“Of course. Why would we forget her?”

Mae’s eyes closed and she scooted closer—carefully, so that she didn’t accidentally cause him any pain due to his healing injuries. “I’ll watch your back until then, okay?”

“And I’ll do the same for you. _Promise._ ”

Several minutes passed. Mae’s breathing fell into a slow, steady rhythm. Boey watched her the whole time, waiting until he was completely positive she was asleep and wouldn’t hear his words. It wasn’t the time yet for her to hear them; not now, not until they got back home.

“I’m sorry I scared you back there. I love you.”


End file.
